First Steps
by KatAang32
Summary: *Makorra* It's Mako's day off and they have a family day planned... But like always the world needs help so it just ends up being a Daddy Daughter day


**I do not nor have I ever had anythung to do with AtLA or Nickelodeon.**

* * *

First Steps

Korra was awoken by the ringing of the telephone on the night stand next to her. She grumbled as she sat up; Korra unhooked the ear pice and brought the mouth piece to her. "Hello?" She asked. The person on the other end began to talk.

"I need to speak with Avatar Korra please."

"This is her." She yawned.

"President Raiku wants you to come down to the capital building. He has some urgent business for you." The squeekie voiced man on the other end told her.

"I need today off. I already have plans for today." Korra told the man, slightly irritated. "Can't I do it tomorrow?"

"No, he needs you to do it today." The man said to her.

"Uuuughhh! Fine I'll be there in a little bit!" Then Korra hooked the mouth piece back on the base hanging up on the man on the other end.

"Why does President Raiku want you?" Mako asked as he rolled over to face his wife.

"I don't know... They wouldn't say... Just that I'm needed today." Korra threw back the blankets and climbed out of bed and began dressing herself in her traditional water tribe garb. "I really wanted to spend your day off at the park."

"I know, it will be okay. I can have a special day, a Daddy Daughter Day with Jinny. It will be fine Korra." Mako told her as he got out of bed also. "I still think it's weird that you dont just ware regular clothes like everyone else."

"I don't know Mako, it helps me stay true to my Souther Water Tribe roots." Korra answered. "Could you please start breakfast while I go get Jinny up?"

"Yeah, I'll get some coffee going too."Mako said as he finished dressing.

Korra went into thre bedroom next to theirs. "Good Morning Jinny!" She said to her daughter.

Jin was about a month shy of being one year old. She has her Daddy's gold eyes and her Mommy's chocolate wavy hair. She hadn't shown any signs weather she was a waterbender or a firebender yet, she was a beautiful little girl.

"Mamama!" She babbled as she reached up for her mommy to pick her up.

"My beautiful Jinny, I love you!" Korra told the chunky baby girl.

Korra entered the kitchen to find Mako making scrambled eggs for breakfast. There was a little Coffee pot bubbling on the back burner of the stove too. "Breakfast is almost done." He said then turned to his little girl. "Good Morning Jinny! Did you sleep well?" He asked her, not expection aan answer just to talk to her. "Daddy is making you yummy soft eggs for breakfast."

"Dadadada!" She said happily as she reached for him. He took her and playfully munched on her neck, she erupted in baby giggles and squeals, as she tried to push herself away. "I love you so much!" he told her as he secured her highchair. Beifong always had him worknig around the clock, hardly giving him a day off so today was a big deal. They had made lots of plans today, but well that all fell apart by the one phone call.

Korra had set the table while he was saying his good morning to his little girl. They sat down as Korra began too blow cool air on Jinny's eggs she she doesn't burn her pretty little mouth.

After breakfast Korra said her goodbye's to her small family then left their apartment by gliding off their balcony, whenever it was just her leaving she always left this way.

"So, Jinny, What should we do today?" Mako asked her.

"Byebyebye" She answered.

"Bye bye to where?' He asked her with a chuckle. "We could go the the park... What do you think? I think the park sounds great." He told her.

He set her on the floor while he gathered all the stuff they would need while they were out. Once all the stuff was packed it was time to dress Jinny. She was holding onto the couch trying to reach for an item near the door. Jinny was able to walk along stuff holding on but she hadn't walked an her own yet. Mako stood still watching her ince herself to the very edge of the couch, she had a small distance to cover still to reach her red rubber ball by the door.

"You can do it." He encurraged her, her hands let go of the couch but she she stood still... He watched her pick up one foot and place it in front of her, then she attempted to repeat the move with the other foot, unfortunately she lost her balance and landed tushy first on the floor, she began to cry. "Oh, sweety come here!" He told her as he covered the distance in just a few steps. He picked her up and cuddled her to in. "It's okay, lets try again!" He told her.

He placed her on the floor, she held onto his fingers as she focused on her bright red ball again. "You can do it!" He told her. She lifted one foot and placed oit back on the floor in front of the other, then she repeated the prosess with the other foot "Careful" Her daddy calmly told her. Before she knew it she had reached the half way point aa Mako slowly removed his fingers from her tiny fists. He watched sighlently, counting each step she took on her own, as she contenuied the process, the little girl hadn't even realized she had let go of her Daddy's fingers until she was by the ball and she turned to look at him.

"That'y my little girl!" He said excitedly as he picked her up and spun her around as they both laughed. "You walked all by yourself!" He was so excited that he got to watch her take her first few steps on her own. He was working when she first sat up, and when she crawled, and when she said her first words, so today was the second greatest day in his life, the first was the day she was born.

"Mommy's gunna be sad that she missed it but she will be so happy too!" He told his daughter as he took her into her bedroom to dress her for their day out together.

* * *

 **Now that you are at the bottom of the page, please take a few seconds to leave me a review.**


End file.
